Living life in the Heat of the moment
by Doreh
Summary: On a rainy and stormy night a man tries to find shelter from the elements. When no one opens up for him and the embrace of a cold death slowly make there way to him he seeks shelter in a barn. Sheltered from the elements he thought he was in the clear until the farms Mightyena proves him otherwise. ONE-SHOT STORY, rated M for a reason.


**This is actually a test incorporating what I've been teaching myself. It involves sex (with a person and Pokémon), 1****st**** person (this is my first, first person), descriptive writing and a couple other things. By all things I'm just going to lovingly call this "Test Smut", because of reasons. The main reason of this though is about the sex, I need to learn how to write it because of my other story "The champions", and if you're so inclined you may want to check that out to. Also I don't describe the person in the story, you can make up what they look like, all the same to me.**

**WARNING: This one-shot contains animal foreplay, animal sex, and animal heat (All Pokémon). If you do not wish to read this then please turn back now. Then again why the fuck did you click on this.**

* * *

><p>Rain, rain was all I could hear. Even if I were to attempt to yell I wouldn't hear myself, even my own thoughts seemed to be drowned out by the rain. All I wanted to do was get to cover, which should be easy to find in the middle of a small town but it seemed that no-one was home; maybe the sound of the rain made me easily dismissible. Even the Pokémon centre was closed, the doors locked, probably to keep stray Pokémon from seeking cover in the ward building, I would have been able to get in if a nurse was at the desk but even after half an hour of waiting no one seemed to show.<p>

And that left me to where I am right now, running through a small town in the hopes I can spot some cover, and before the onset of hyperthermia set in. Honestly I won't blame most of the people, it's late at night to even start with and in a town this close to a rainforest this probably happens a lot, with Pokémon trying to get in that is.

Normally I would have called on one of my Pokémon to help me in this situation, but all were either knocked out or on the verge of it, sending them out in this weather would be downright plain stupid and irresponsible. Nearing the outskirts now I was about to turn tail and try my luck again when I saw a farmhouse not too far from here, not that knocking at the door would do anything but the barn behind it seemed to be cracked open. If not then I could find another way inside.

After another antagonising 5 minutes of making my way there I finally got to the house, the lights were out so I saw no point in trying to knock. Climbing over a couple of fences and trying not to disturb some animals that looked as miserable as I did, I finally made my way to the barn. I had gotten lucky with my sight and it was ajar, but as I tried to push on the door it didn't move an inch, pulling wouldn't help either. The other side wasn't any different so sighing I scouted around the barn, seeing if a door or something was open. At the back of the barn was a window with no glass, by now I was well aware of my declining situation of warmth so the window suspended 2 metres above me seemed closer than it should be.

Jumping up and grabbing the ledge I tried to pull myself up, the rain on the other hand would have none of that. I slipped and fell backwards, landing painfully on my tail bone and letting out loud swear and sharp breaths. After I had gotten myself back up and now aware of every little painful detail I managed to jump up and grab the window still again, but this time I got my fingers over the other side and under the still, allowing me more leverage than before.

Pushing with my feet off the side of the barn and using what was left of my sapped strength I managed to finally get myself inside the barn, which was after a 2 metre attempt at landing on my feet only for them to give way beneath me. Now that I was cold, breathless, painful, and sapped of all good will, I figured it couldn't get much worse than this. A growl from the right hand side proved me wrong in the least.

Looking over I saw a dog like figure with yellow eyes staring back at me, because of the reduced lighting I could only see its teeth and some of the silver outline of its body. If I had to guess I would probably say it was a Mightyena, one that the farmer probably owned as well. Good thing was that it didn't seem to be attacking me at the moment; instead it seemed to be trying to get rid of me. Summing up my chances I decided that in a dry barn was probably better than in freezing wet rain.

"Look I don't know if you're wild, trained or something else but in case you haven't heard yet it's raining quite badly out there. Now before you go and try to attack me consider this, I tried other places, I even tried the Pokémon Centre but I couldn't get in anywhere, everyone seemed to have locked all doors and no one would respond to me. I needed somewhere dry to stay or I would die, this was the best I could find. I hope that makes you not want to kill me." Honestly I felt stupid for talking to a Pokémon, they were smart mind you but it still felt weird and sometimes Pokémon don't know the human language, this was a wild shot in the dark.

After a moment of consideration the pup stopped growling at me, but it still held a distasteful intention towards me so I can't push my luck. After eyeing me all over the pup motioned toward something behind me, my eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness so I could make out a pile of some sort, hay probably.

Mumbling to myself I remarked that this was probably the best I was going to get, a growl from behind made me snap out of the thought I was having. Looking back around I saw the pup slowly advance towards me, threatening even. Backing up from my seated position the pup seemed to stop growling but continued to advance, at this point it was probably trying to get me to go to the hay. I was in no position to argue and slowly and excruciatingly got up and hobbled over to the hay pile, it looked soft but also damp it seemed. Looking back around to the pup it seemed to stop only a few metres behind me, it kept the menacing look in its eye but by now seemed to relax a bit, it had even sat down to watch me.

Feeling odd with it watching me I leant forward and started to pat out the hay, making sure nothing sharp was in it and that it didn't sink down the second I laid down on it. After I was satisfied I laid down on the patted hay, it was comfortable but it was nowhere near warm and I was quickly reminded of my plight for warmth, the pup on the other hand seemed to be panting as if it was hot. I closed my eyes and hoped that my fetal position I was in was enough to conserve heat; it worked to a certain extent. I didn't seem to lose heat anymore but I didn't gain any either.

As I laid there pondering how I managed to even get caught up in this situation, I didn't notice that the pup was nowhere to be seen. I only realised it left when it trotted back into view, holding what looked like a large tea towel in its maw. It wasn't nearly enough to keep me warm but I accepted the pups offering, not doing so might offend it.

The night didn't seem to get warmer, in fact it seemed to drop even more as I lay there, unable to sleep or rest. In fact I swore I could see my breath when I exhaled air, but in the dark atmosphere it was hard to tell. The pup also seemed to lose the menacing look in its eyes, opting instead for a curious sorrow. Maybe it was feeling sorry for me, maybe it was getting cold to, the latter I doubt strongly with its thick coat.

I was shivering uncontrollably now, the cloth doing nothing to protect me and my cloths and hay sapping any heat I gained. It seemed as if there wasn't much else I could do, that was without the pup seeing me as a threat. It was obvious it was a trained pup, I think I saw a collar but I cannot confirm that, and it seems very smart and knowing of the barn.

I don't know how much longer I can stay in this position, my back is now starting a lengthy protest against me and with me shivering I've once or twice kneed myself in the face now. With my cold and fear addled brain finally deciding to do something about my situation I sat up and looked around the room I was in. There didn't seem to be anything useful to warm myself up with in here.

I finally looked at the pup, who seemed to be considering something. After its small internal debate it got up and started to trot towards me, hypnotic even with swaying hips... No I mustn't lose myself, how did that image even cross my mind to begin with? Even still I continued to stare at the pup before me, and I swore I saw something glisten behind where it was sitting before, but at the moment it didn't bother me. Just what did this pup intend to do?

At first I thought it was going to go and get something else, but it was set on a trajectory towards me. Second I thought it was going to do me harm, but looking into its eyes it seemed to bare no ill will towards me anymore, it looked exited even. Lastly? I had no lastly, I had run out of things that it could do, one thing popped into my head but I quickly got rid of it.

Approaching me now the pup stopped at my feet, with me still shivering and having my arms across my chest hugging myself, a futile attempt to retain heat. The pup seemed to consider something before it continued its advance towards me, at this point I could feel the heat rolling of the pup; if I were to concentrate I could probably see the heat vapours coming off it.

It made its way up to me on my right hand side; at this point I was sitting there still trying to figure out what to do next, should I be worried or embrace whatever is happening? It seemed I had no say as the pup pushed me back into a lying position with its head. Once I was laid down it seemed content with what I had done, instead of walking away though it kneaded the hay next to me before laying down itself, it seemed to find relief in the warmth draining effects the hay and I had. Before long I wasn't shivering anymore and I was stroking the pup absentmindedly while still trying to sleep. It wasn't long before sleep embraced me too and the last thing I saw was the pup with its head on my chest.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of close lightning and a bright flash; I quickly sat up, forgetting about my strange companion. It woke up as quickly as I did though so all that happened was it got pushed off my chest and onto my lap, which due to my body giving it some sit-ups to do was now at full attention. It was hard to see due to my pants and underwear but the pup seemed to pick up on it somehow. It seemed to sniff my crotch and take in deep breaths as if it was trying to confirm something, it didn't help me try to calm myself down and the repeated sniffing only made it worse.<p>

Having enough I decided to push its head away from my crotch, instead of complying though it just seemed to redouble its efforts, pushing back against me and even licking my pants when it could.

"Down boy, down!" I said in my sternest voice. The pup stopped and looked at me with a puzzled look as if saying "What?" Suddenly it clicked, the increased heat, the glistening wet patch, the strange looks and how it contently slept next to me even though it knew it shouldn't. All at once it came together as if I had stepped back and looked at everything. This pup wasn't a boy, but a girl pup, a girl pup that seemed to be in heat.

As I stared off into the distance and pieced everything together I didn't notice the pup take the opportunity to skirt around to the side and ease her way towards my crotch. What I did notice however was the wet and somehow nice feeling licking motion that was happening only mere millimetres away from my member.

Trying to push her away again I found my arms were not willing to cooperate with me as they were before, the heat of the moment slowly getting to me. Giving up I resorted to what the logic part of my brain was telling me to do and what my lust induced other half was screaming not to do, I rolled into my belly.

I looked to the side and watched her seem a bit annoyed by this but also seemed playful at the same time, maybe thinking this was a game of some sort. She tried to lick again but her tongue was not long enough to reach that far, instead she resorted to chewing on my pants and when that failed trying to pull them down with her maw.

She was somewhat succeeding, with her pulling the back half down to the beginning of my thighs, the only reason she hadn't succeeded yet was because of my underbelly half was pinned beneath me. I tried to hold them so she couldn't pull them down but all that did was make her start growling at me, so all I had to pin my hopes on was the weight of my body holding my pants down.

It didn't last long before she had pulled my underside half out and exposed my underwear. By this point I was debating whether to just give in; it wouldn't end badly so why was I stopping? International laws, right, right... let me get back to you on that.

She had fully taken off my pants now and had flung them virtuously across the room. Admitting defeat I turned back over and stared into her eyes. There were so many emotions going on behind those yellow eyes, even a look of sorrow and regret but that didn't last long and was replaced by need and lust.

I knew I couldn't win a fight with the pup and I knew I couldn't run out of the barn, it was either give in or fight, and by now the logic part of my brain was slowly melting away by the lust and pheromones in the air. Simply put I didn't want to stop anymore; I wanted to embrace the situation I am being thrust into.

Making up my mind I lifted my bum off the hay and pulled off my underwear to expose my half masted member. The pup seemed dazzled by this display, confused even, but it didn't last long until she snapped out of that. She sniffed my member, taking in the strong aroma emanating from it. When she seemed satisfied she moved down to my Testicles, sniffing them the most. When she looked back up to me I could see the lust in her eyes even more, it was overpowering for her, the invitation to treat herself was obviously too much for her, this may be her first heat after all.

Looking back down at the prize she had gained she gave my member an experimental lick, and after a few moments of savoring the taste started to lavish my member with hot and welcome licks. By now any reason of doubt or worry quickly melted away as I found myself quickly succumbing to the life giving pup in front of me.

It wasn't long before some pre reared its head, the pup stopped licking my member and instead focused on the top, determined to get as much of the sweat treat as she could. As she kept on licking it slowly turned into sucking, wanting as much as possible of the treat. I knew I could hold back for another minute but I didn't want her to go untouched either, without disturbing her head I lifted up her behind and placed it on my chest.

I could see the glistening jewel before my sights, opening and closing as if waiting for something to hug. I could see the pup give me a questioning look before I stuck my finger in her hot oven, the questioning faded away into pure bliss and she stopped attending my member but that didn't make me stop.

I was careful and gentle, but the rocking motions that she was currently engaging in pointed towards how much more she wanted. She seemed to get herself under control before continuing to lavish my member, albeit not as vigorously as before. Seeing that I had got my point across I removed my wanted finger from her love box, for that I got a whimper and she raised her hindquarters, signalling that she wanted more.

Happy to oblige I pulled her hind legs out from under her and gave her box a kiss. I could feel the sensation travel through her body; from her box to her mouth I felt the feeling course through her. She probably experienced her first ever orgasm, she pried her mouth from my member and went limp, the experience seemingly too much for her.

I was annoyed that my member was not getting any attention now but knowing that a simple kiss could do that to her was more than enough to renew my vigor and keep going. I started to lick the folds of the love box, carefully caressing the soft flesh and basking in the sweat liquid that was flowing out, it tasted to good to be true.

After a minute of this she seemed to gain enough control to continue to repay the favor, she was now viciously sucking on my member now, more determined than ever to get the sweat liquid I was withholding so close from her grasp. At this rate I knew I couldn't last too much longer, and she probably did too with the knowing look she gave me. Feeling as if I couldn't lose to the first time pup I doubled my efforts and started to explore her inner walls with my tongue, lapping up any sweat nectar I could find.

She faulted as my efforts increased, but so did hers, and she was getting rewarded for it as well as more and more pre slowly ebbed its way out of my member and into her hungry maw, only serving to fuel her efforts. I could feel the usual tightness that was building up in my loins that signalled I was close, and if her box trying to desperately hug my tongue was any indication she was close too.

I couldn't hold back any longer and let my seed shoot into her throat, hitting the back of it as she hungrily gulped it down as if her life depended on it, not letting a single drop spill and sucking even more than before so to not waste a drop. Seeing that she was so close with her eyes shut and her body rocking back and forth against me I lashed out at her box, determined to give her the satisfaction she so rightly deserved. My assault on her hot box lasted a mere 10 seconds before she once again let go of my member and dropped under her own weight, her shaky legs unable to keep herself up any longer.

As she collapsed so did I, my mouth hurting and my belly churning with all the sweat nectar in it, I could even see some of my seed still in her mouth, but she quickly got rid of the rest of that. After a moment she shakily got up and off me, exposing me to the cool air. She trotted forward slowly so that she was now standing between my legs, her tail hiked upwards so that I had a perfect view of the goods.

She lowered her forepaws down to the ground and raised her hind ones, presenting herself to me once more, although in a different matter this time. She looked back at me as she sensed my reluctance, I could see want in her eyes, need, love. Deciding that the offer was just too good to I got up and fully exposed myself to the freezing air, but in this state it did nothing to even phase me. I leant over her, left arm beside her and right arm stroking her body, discovering every inch of my canine lover. As I felt the soft fur between my fingers she obviously became restless and tried to do the job herself.

Chuckling to myself at her futile attempt I stopped my wandering and lined myself up with her with my right hand. Suddenly having second thoughts about the ordeal I momentarily faulted, going this far and someone finding out meant certain jail time, a whimper bought me back to reality. Look back at my lover she whimpered again, about to continue I pressed my member up to the waiting and hungry folds, heat and need pouring out of them.

Realising that this was probably her first time I decided to make sure it was done how she wanted it done, not how I did. "Before I continue do you want me to go slow or..." I never got to finish that sentence, she had thrust herself backwards, something breaking as my member resistively slid into the tight and burning box, nearly hilting myself inside her.

She whimpered once again, this time out of pain instead of need or want. After a few moments of whimpering to herself and slight crying she started to inch herself forward, slowly removing my member from her. As it painstakingly slid out I noticed some redness on my member, upon a quick inspection I found it to be blood, this was without a doubt now, her first time, and she had given it to me.

I stayed motionless; as much as I wanted to thrust forward I knew that this needed to be taken at her pace, not mine. As she slid forward my member almost came free, she stopped just short and took some panting breaths before slowly sliding back onto my member, the pain slowly ebbing away and being replaced with pleasure. As she slowly sped up I started to move my hips, slowly and carefully until she stopped moving back and forth completely and instead gyrated her hindquarters against me.

As I felt the pleasure start to build I could see she was close again, her box contracting on me more rapidly and stronger than before. She was panting heavily now and I slowly speed myself up, from a slow and gentle pace to a more mild one. It was hard to control myself from losing myself in the moment but I managed not to go wild and pound her box until I was satisfied.

Seeing she was very close to the edge again I started going deeper and deeper, her whole body rocking back and forth as I went in and out. She orgasmed once again, a small stream of nectar leaving her body and her hind paws unable to hold herself up once again. She collapsed under her own weight and laid there quivering and ridding out the last of her powerful orgasm. I should have stopped; I would have stopped if only I was done too.

I flipped her back over, she was panting heavily and put up no defence and her paws reared close to her body. I saw her tight box glistening in the light, the stream still flowing lazily out. I lined myself up once again and forcefully thrust my way into her. She gave a small yelp yet she did nothing to try and stop me. She continued to pant heavily as she stared wantingly into my eyes, need and lust still behind them; it seemed she was not satisfied either.

Starting to pant myself I rested my arms either side of her head and draped my head low; she raised her head upwards and licked my face between my thrusts, getting slobber in my eyes and mouth. Deciding to play along with her antics I returned her kisses which only served to fuel her efforts, soon exclusively licking my mouth. I made the first move this time, I leaned down and giving a longing kiss on the end of her snout, she seemed momentarily stunned but she quickly returned the favour. Slipping her tongue into my mouth now she felt around, brushing lazily along my teeth and tongue, leaving the back of my thought out of the equation.

As we intimately kissed I could feel the usual tightness growing once again in my loins, all the stimulation too much for me and her tight box tighter and slipperier than anything I've ever experienced before. As the pressure built up I could feel her getting close once again, her box hugging me in a vice grip, making my advances harder than they already were.

I broke our kiss and scrunched up my face, determined to finish the both of us as quickly as I could, my stamina was draining low. I was practically pounding her now, going from hilt to nothing to hilt again in a matter of seconds, my instincts had taken over now, all I could feel was pleasure, immense pleasure.

She seemed to lose to her instincts as well, howling loudly to nothing in particular, piercing the loud drone of the rain and lightning, piercing me straight to my core. She tensed up once again, her whole body going ridged and her box clamping down on me tighter than a vice grip, she snarled at me and lurched upwards and bit my left shoulder, her teeth sinking into me. As she did this I gave one last powerful thrust and hilted myself inside of her, letting my seed free of me and dampening the flames of lust and need that were controlling her and me.

She clung to me for life, teeth still imbedded in my shoulder but right now I couldn't feel it, I just had one of the best experiences of my life with this pup and I think she shared the same view. She let go of my shoulder, lying back down with a thud, staring sheepishly and apologetically into my eyes. It was then that I noticed that she had blood covering her maw, and it was then I saw blood running down my left arm, seeping into the hay below.

I wasn't sure how much I had lost and I had no idea how long it had been there for, but I was already light headed, my energy spent and my eyes heavy. I pushed myself off my lover, member pulled from her as well and I watched as all the accumulated liquids started to seep out of her. She seemed to quickly start lapping them up, only a few drops making it past her greedy maw.

I smiled at that display, I'm not sure but I must have tasted good to her, I know she did to me. I sat back from her, watching her lap up the juices that were escaping her, my injury slowly draining me of energy. When she seemed satisfied with herself she made her way to me and started to clean my member and the surrounding area, even sucking on the top to get any hiding juiced from her.

I wasn't awake for the entire thing unfortunately; I passed out from my minuscule remaining energy and the blood that was leaking from my arm, one thing I did remember was I had woken up briefly and she was licking my wound clean but I had only felt it, not seen it.

* * *

><p>I woke up but this time of my own accord, it wasn't raining now but only drizzling lightly. She was laying on top of me, her head resting on my right shoulder and the rest of her body covering most of mine, protecting me from the cold air. I looked at my shoulder which had gotten better, it was still red and fresh but it was no longer bleeding, the hay below it though looked drenched in the stuff.<p>

As I looked around the now dimly lit barn my lover came out of her slumber and looked me groggily in the eyes before licking my face. Chuckling to myself I put up my hands to stop her from doing it and it only seemed to fuel her playfulness. Laughing out loud now I was trying to get her off me so I could stand up. When I did get her off of me and stood up I shook my face side to side, flinging off the slobber she had put on my face.

Staring at her tongue lolling out of her maw and how painting happy she was to see me I felt a pang of guilt as I realised I couldn't stay here forever; I had to leave and get on with my own life. With a heavy heart I collected my drenched underwear and my thrown pants, with her seeming to lose her energetic feel, picking up something was wrong with me.

Kneeling down to the pup I said sadly, "I'm sorry but I can't stay here forever, I need to go other places and do other things. I need to make sure I didn't catch anything," I said to her as I motioned towards my left shoulder, "I really wish I could stay with you but it seems its just not possible." I stood up and slowly made my way to the window still I used to get in, "I'm miss you girl, I was a fun night." I smiled at her as I hefted myself up onto the window still, the last thing i saw inside the barn was her whimpering at me, laying flat on the ground.

I jumped down from the window still and into the morning drizzle, the clouds not letting much sun through. With my heavy heart I started my way back towards the town, indeed going to a hospital to get myself checked out. Half way there as I was distracting myself from recent memories I heard a exited bark from behind, as I turned I was tackled to the ground by a black and grey animal that quickly started to lick my face. As I pushed it off and got up I saw indeed who it was.

Bending down and patting her on her head and stroking her smooth body I felt my mood quickly rise, from dark and gloomy to bright and happy. I stood back up and started to make my way towards the town and as I thought she walked beside me. With her with me now my life was certainly going to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like that? Before you review, clean your keyboards and wash your hands. Back? Ok good. Now I really want a lot of feedback. First off did I do the first person right? I felt as if I slipped into third a bit too much, second was that a bad-decent-good-great sex scene? It's the first I've ever written, like ever so any feedback is welcome (and as someone who has never dabbled in such things I may need a lot of help from any females on this site. All I've got to go off is other peoples work.) Third was my descriptive writing good? I feel as maybe the first 2.5k was good, next 2k were bad and the rest was good. And no, I didn't proof read this at 12 at night.<strong>

**IMPORTANT NEWS: For now I have a commission slot open for people who want some stories done but are too lazy to do it themselves or lack the skills. If you wish to commission me (it's free) send me a PM asking for a slot, I have 3 available and more info is on my profile page.**

**That seems about it, remember please review and tell me what I did right, wrong. I really want to get this right as quickly as possible. Remember the favourites and follows are what keep me chugging! FEED ME**


End file.
